Firo Prochainezo
Firo Prochainezo (フィーロ・プロシェンツォ Fīro Puroshentso) is one of the youngest members of Manhattan's Martillo Family and a skilled fighter. Appearance Firo has brown hair and eyes. He usually wears a green suit in the 1930s. He is very self-conscious about his youthful, "baby-face" appearance, and even wears glasses by 2002 to look older even though he doesn't need to. Personality For a member of the Camorra, Firo's a surprisingly friendly, humorous and compassionate person. According to the Gandor brothers, Firo is brash and naive, and in a way someone who fits in with being a Camorrista but is unsuited towards being a criminal. He isn't afraid to confront people, nor is he worried about the impression he leaves since he's simply being himself. Anyone who knows anything of the Martillos knows well not to bother Firo, or they'll find out just how much trouble they've gotten themselves into. Firo Considers himself neither to be a "do-gooder" nor a "fiend" as he himself noted on his way to Alcatraz, instead placing himself in the middle of that broad line that is not necessarily the right place either. He is not above doing good deeds, such as rushing to a fire or donating some money, but he is still ruthless and can be vengeful to an extent. When Mr. Barnes was ungrateful towards Firo for saving him from Dallas Genoard, he switched the Elixir of Immortality Barnes was carrying with regular alcohol. Firo does not actively look for trouble himself. However, as a young man having chosen a dangerous path in life, he's not about to let such details hinder him. This goes hand-in-hand with his tenancy to meddle, though he means well. If something's going on and he happens to be around, more often than not, Firo will go investigate, or jump into something that didn't originally involve him. However, as noted by Ladd Russo, Firo has not yet forgotten that death is unavoidable for immortals and is still willing to accept death as a part of life. Even before gaining his immortality, Firo was never afraid to take risks. There was no hesitation in his decision to join the ranks of the Camorra, and he's never been one to back out on anything once setting his foot in. After absorbing Szilard Quates, Firo has gained not only the knowledge and experience of the old alchemist, but of all of Szilards' victims before him. Among what has been passed on to Firo, there is likely the secret of creating the elixir of immortality that Szilard had gained when he 'ate' Maiza's younger brother, after having found out that Maiza had passed along that knowledge to him. However with that knowledge comes a big price to Firo mentally. Absorbing Szilard has given a slightly, jaded outlook towards himself and life in general, and now Firo is scared that one day he may become like Szilard.. The reason he knocked down Isaac and Miria's dominoes was to see what his reaction would be and if it would have been like Szilard's sadism. To his relief he did not react like Szilard would, and afterwards when he confronts Maiza about this,Maiza notes that while the devouring has given Firo a new outlook, he is still Firo. With this new found knowledge, Firo also learned how he could break the control Szilard had on Ennis to allow the homunculus a chance to live life as any other person would, and although his feelings for her are rather obvious at times, he still has a tendency to be shy in expressing them to her, and was at first a bit depressed that she only considered him like a "Brother". Biography Firo was orphaned when he was ten and picked up by the head of the Martillo Family after he attempted to rob Yagumura. Because of this, he considers the Martillo to be his family. He is tasked with monitoring casinos to prevent cheating, and later manages those casinos after becoming an executive member of the family. In 1930, he mistakes the Grand Panacea found by Issac and Miria for alcohol and takes it. He later distributes the elixir at a party for his official joining of the Martilo Family, becoming immortal himself. That year, he falls in love with Ennis, a homunculus which he met a few days before when a building was on fire and the had met in the crowd. The second time they met up was at the party and Firo had heard gunshots. Ennis attempted to stop Firo from interfering because she felt sorry for him. After they got up, a few of Firo's buddies saw them and started making catcalls. They were then interrupted by Dallas and friends and was shot down. Ennis came back to life quickly and went to stop her master. When she is nearly killed, Firo and friends show up. Firo then devours Szilard, saving her and the new immortals. In 1934, he is arrested by Victor Talbot for the destruction of public property during the bombing of the skyscraper Mist Wall and is imprisoned on Alcatraz. When Maiza leaves the Martillo in the 1970s, Firo is given the position as the family's bookkeeper until his return. During this time, Firo wears glasses in an attempt to look smarter. Firo marries Ennis around 1986 when her feelings develop, but they don't have a honeymoon until 2002, when they go to Japan. Because he is friends with Luck Gandor and Claire Stanfield, the Martillo and Gandor families are on friendly terms. Relationships Maiza Avaro - Firo and Maiza are both members of the Martillo Family and as such Firo sees Maiza like family as he sees all members like an extended family. When he first fought him, Maiza showed great sportsmanship granting Firo victory and shaking his hand in congratulations. Maiza was the one that bought Firo his hat as part of his initiation into the Camora. When Firo found out that Maiza was an immortal he was a bit shocked, but none the less went to help his friend after Szilard shot him in the legs. After Firo devoured the old alchemist, Maiza showed a bit of regret that Firo and the Martillo family had become immortal and thus had inherited the "curse", but none the less Firo once again cheered him up. As noted by both Sylvie and Victor Talbot, Firo is a lot like Maiza's own younger brother Gretto and Victor speculates that Maiza may see him as such. Firo likewise is confident in Maiza understand of himself as will confide with him some things that he is unconformable with telling other people of, mostly about what it is like having devoured Szilard and the knowledge that came with it. Ronnie Suciart- Ronnie is Firo's mentor with the knife and it was he who taught him how to use it. Firo is one of the closest to Ronnie and is very loyal to him. Firo is still unnaware of Ronnie's true species but is still very considerate of him. Isaac & Miria- Firo and Maiza first bumped into Isaac and Miria when Maiza bought him a hat, though they apologized for bumping into them, at first the eccentric thief duo shook them off. When they tried to steal money from the Martillo and were found out Firo apologized to them again, mistaking them for a priest and a nun (due to them being dressed that way). They were invited to Firo's initiation party into the family and served alcohol to them personally. After the party the duo remained on good terms with the Martillo & Gandor in general which included Firo. Isaac and Miria admitted that they really did like Firo, but are not above getting mad at him when he knocked over his domino's, they decided to try and make him say "uncle". To accomplish this they "Kidnapped" Ennis and Ronnie. However they eventually forgot all about Firo knocking over their domino's and just left it at that. While in prison both Firo and Isaac remained close friends and even made friends with Ladd Russo. Ennis - Having taken a liking to Ennis at first sight, Firo has constantly worried and thought about her even before they properly knew each other. After he devoured Szilard, Ennis became a part of him in a sense, and Firo's affection towards Ennis grew stronger and stronger. Despite the fact that they lived together with Czes, and the insistent joking and teasing from his friends, Firo was too embarrassed to admit his real feelings to Ennis. He remained in love with Ennis for a long time, however, due to his shy nature and her somewhat oblivious and dense nature of romantic feelings, they were unable to progress to much of a relationship other than what Ennis considered to be brother and sister for a very long time. In the 2002 storyline, after 50 years, it is revealed that Firo and Ennis eventually got married. Abilities Firo is formidable with a knife, having been taught by Ronnie himself. However he is capable of fighting and easily taking down multiple armed-thugs unarmed without any trouble. In order to protect his friends in 1930, he devours Szilard and gains all of his knowledge in the process. Firo can make very loyal friends and allies out of many people (including someone like Ladd Russo), as shown by his enduring relationships from the 1930s into the 2000s. Considering how he is living in the 2002 story-line still enjoying life to the fullest as he was in 1930's. (whether working as a boring bookkeeper, going to prison or going on an adventure) Gallery Firo.jpg|Firo Prochainezo FiroManga.jpg| FiroProfile.jpg|Profile Firo-prochainezo-233907.jpg|Profile tumblr_mfgifpk6zv1qfsdamo1_500.gif Trivia Category:Immortals Category:Martillo Family Category:1930s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Male Characters